Broken Dreams
by pacejunkie
Summary: As Charlie recovers from the hanging he has dreams that tell him where to find Claire. But Charlie is still pretty out of it. Will the others believe him before it’s too late? Seven Chapters. Completed.


Title: Broken Dreams

Rating: T

Summary: As Charlie recovers from the hanging he has dreams that tell him where to find Claire. But Charlie is still pretty out of it. Will the others believe him before it's too late? Angst/Trauma  
Warnings: themes of suicide and mild drug reference  
Status of Fic: Completed  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC

**Chapter One**

Jack couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. Charlie wasn't dead. He could bring him back. He was a doctor and had done it countless times before. As he looked at Charlie laying still in the mud, arms spread out, lips tinged with blue, he refused to accept that death had come knocking on this young man's door. This was someone who had once saved Jack's life, and who lay here now because he had insisted on protecting Claire. After a long search, Jack and Kate had found Charlie hanging by his neck from a banyan tree. Ethan had made good on his threat. Jack now spent the last three minutes pounding on Charlie's chest begging him to breathe.

As he paused to catch his own breath, Jack heard the voice of Kate from some seemingly far off place, "It's okay, it's okay." Her voice was choked with tears as it was clear that Kate didn't believe her own words.

Jack was having none of it. Death was not going to win this round. "No, no…" said Jack and he resumed pounding on Charlie's chest, his voice even more insistent. "Come on! Come on!" Jack yelled, oblivious to Kate's touch as she tried to pull him back.

Kate stood and turned away. At this point, it appeared to her as if Jack were merely beating up a corpse, releasing his anger and frustration over what Ethan had done and what he himself had failed to prevent all over Charlie's damaged body. Kate was now crying hysterically and could no longer bear to look. "Jack, stop!" she pleaded.

Her cries were interrupted by a sudden gasp for air. Jack froze with his fist in the air and stared in shock as Charlie came to life. Charlie inhaled sharply, but could not find enough air to fill his lungs and began to choke. Jack lifted him by the shoulders, but the sensation shocked a disoriented Charlie and he grasped at Jack's shirt, weakly attempting to fight off whatever had hold of him.

"Yeah, yeah, just breathe, breathe" said Jack. The command seemed to awaken Charlie's consciousness slightly, and he dutifully took another strained breath and coughed. Kate had now returned and held Charlie's hand as she and Jack smiled and rejoiced at the miracle they had just witnessed. After several more breaths Charlie's body relaxed and he opened his eyes suddenly, his face full of fear and confusion.

"You're okay" said Jack, trying to reassure him. Jack really had no idea what was going through Charlie's mind at that moment, or if he even realized what had happened to him. Charlie tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest and the burning sensation around his neck forced him to lie back down against the support of Jack's arm.

"Just relax, Charlie. Don't try to move. Just concentrate on your breathing right now. Take your time and then we're gonna try and make it back to the caves" said Jack.

Kate looked at Jack, "Are you sure we can manage it? It's a long way."

"I'm not sure what choice we have" answered Jack in a hushed undertone, "Ethan may still be out here. It wouldn't be safe to camp." Jack looked down at Charlie, who was now resting more comfortably with his eyes closed, "And I'll have an easier time treating him back at the caves."

"Okay," said Kate. Though they had only known each other a few short weeks, she trusted Jack implicitly. "How can I help?"

"I don't think we can carry him the whole way, we're gonna have to try and help him walk back." Jack answered. After a moment he looked at Charlie again, "Charlie? Do you think you can stand up?"

Charlie opened his eyes drowsily and gave an almost imperceptible nod. Jack and Kate each took an arm for support and helped him to stand. Charlie grunted in pain as he was pulled upright.

"Sorry, man" said Jack, "You may have some broken ribs. I can check that when we get back to the caves. We're gonna head back now okay?"

They all moved together, taking slow measured steps back in the direction of the shelter of rock they now called home.

An hour later, they reached the caves. Survivors were milling about. Many were waiting for news on what had happened to the young Englishman and the pregnant girl who went missing. After several hours without a word, rumours had begun to fly. Some were saying they were killed by the monster that lived in the jungle. Others said they were attacked by polar bears. Only the small inner circle of islanders knew about Ethan and how he had pretended to be one of them.

Michael's search party was the first to arrive back. He had gone out with Scott and Steve in the opposite direction of Locke's party at Locke's suggestion. Not surprisingly, they had found nothing, and hurried to return before nightfall, hoping for some positive news. They returned only to be told by Hurley that Charlie and Claire were still missing.

A short while later, Michael and Hurley heard the first sounds of a team approaching. They looked to see Jack and Kate returning with an injured Charlie, hanging limply between them, struggling to keep step. They stood and looked on in dismay as the two rescuers sat Charlie down in front of the nearest campfire. Charlie was shivering from shock. Jack grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him and went to get some water as Kate sat by, watching Charlie intently for some sign of awareness in his eyes. There was none.

Hurley approached, "Dude, you alright?" Charlie failed to respond. Hurley looked at Kate who merely shook her head. "What happened?" Hurley asked.

"I'll tell you later" Kate said softly, attempting to give a reassuring smile. She appeared exhausted both physically and emotionally. Judging by Kate's demeanor and the angry bruises around Charlie's neck, Hurley guessed that whatever it was, it was pretty bad. Not knowing what else to say, Hurley retreated in silence.

He sat several feet away watching Charlie stare off into space. This is all my fault, thought Hurley. Great idea to take a census and check the manifest but if I had only found out about Ethan sooner, we might have nabbed him before he hurt anybody. Then again, he thought further, maybe I even tipped Ethan off that we were on to him? Either way I screwed up. Hurley once again felt truly cursed. He was reminded of his life back home with his family after he had won the lottery with Leonard's numbers. Since that time, he had seen nothing but tragedy befall everyone around him that he cared about. Then his plane crashed on an island and as if that weren't enough, danger lurked everywhere here too. Hurley felt like a walking disaster. There seemed to be no where to run to shake this jinx. Now it had affected Charlie and Claire, the two people on the island Hurley considered his friends.

Michael had also been watching when Jack and Kate returned with Charlie. As Hurley sat feeling responsible, Michael was anxious for his son. Walt had actually seemed happy on the island, and Michael had even toyed with the idea that they could make a life for themselves here if the possibility of rescue faded. Ethan changed all that. For the first time Michael realized that there were others on this island who may be trying to hurt them. This in itself wasn't particularly shocking to Michael; he came from New York City after all, where one gets accustomed to living amongst predators and lowlifes of every kind. But this was different. Here there were no doors to lock, no phones to call 911, no fire department, no police. They were defenseless, and he feared for the safety of his boy Walt, whom had only recently come under his care. How would he protect him here?

Jack returned to Charlie's side, his mind replaying the events of the past few hours. Had he really done it? Had he brought Charlie back from the dead? It seemed unbelievable even to Jack, who had brought many people to life with CPR in his years as a medical professional, including Rose only a few weeks before when they had crashed on the island. It was all part of the job, thought Jack. Then what was it about this that felt so different, so miraculous? Jack wasn't sure he even believed in miracles. Maybe it was the amount of time that Charlie had been unconscious, or the sheer ugliness of the hanging itself. Since Charlie hadn't spoken Jack couldn't be certain he hadn't suffered any damage from oxygen deprivation. He appeared otherwise responsive so Jack didn't think so. Medically, he found it difficult to explain what he had experienced or how Charlie could be sitting next to him now, a bit shell shocked but otherwise alive. Jack examined the large bruises and welts that had formed around Charlie's neck, shaking his head in amazement.

After attempting to draw Charlie out for several minutes Jack gave up, learning nothing more than the fact that Charlie had no memory of what had happened to him and that, cryptically, "all they wanted was Claire". Jack had no idea what that meant but it hinted that Ethan may not have been working alone. Jack made a mental note to discuss it with Locke on his return. He was beginning to lose hope that Locke would return with Claire but he refused to share that thought with Charlie, who appeared as if he would crumble at the slightest touch.

Eventually the camp began to settle down for the night. Jack and Kate sat with Charlie in silence until they themselves grew tired and were ready for bed. Jack could see that Charlie would make no effort to move without encouragement.

"C'mon Charlie, it's time to go lie down" said Jack, and he put an arm around Charlie and guided him to the area where he slept with Kate following behind. Charlie moved slowly as Jack helped ease him down onto the airplane seat cushions that passed for his bed. He closed his eyes in pain and the reaction reminded Jack to check Charlie's ribs. Jack felt around until he hit an area where Charlie tensed and inhaled sharply.

Jack looked at Charlie with sympathy, "I think you have a cracked rib. There's nothing I can do for it, it will have to heal on its own. You'll need to rest for a few days, don't try to lift or carry anything."

Charlie reached up and grabbed Jack's wrist. "Claire" was all he could manage to say in a strained voice, but he was thinking much more.

Jack understood, "We're going to keep looking for her, I promise, but you need to rest now." Jack gently removed Charlie's hand and placed it back down. He was already asleep by the time Jack turned away.

**Chapter Two**

When Charlie awoke the next morning he thought he was paralyzed. His muscles were so sore and stiff from yesterday's ordeal that he had to concentrate to make even the slightest movement. Everything hurt, but the worst part was breathing. His chest felt like someone had parked a bus on it, and his neck felt like it was on fire. He hoped someone would soon take pity on him and come by with some water because he didn't have the strength to call out for it.

As he lay awake thoughts of Claire drifted into his clouded mind, and he began to brood. Claire feared that someone was after her and her baby but no one had believed her, no one except Charlie. Charlie had spent a lifetime trying to take care of people; he knew the cry of someone he cared about in distress. Claire was certainly in distress. He promised to stay by her side, that he would never leave her. Morbidly, Charlie now realized that he had kept that promise to his death. Then why does it still feel like I failed her, he wondered. Clearly, the answer was because he was now here, and she was gone. Was she even alive?

As Charlie's thoughts grew ever darker, Jack appeared.

"Hey, you're awake" said Jack, attempting to sound cheerful. Charlie didn't answer.

Jack continued, "Well, I brought you some water." He raised the bottle to within Charlie's view. Although his body wanted to make a grab for it, his dark thoughts now prevented him from moving.

Jack set the bottle down and tried a different tactic, "How are you feeling?"

Charlie turned his head to face the cave wall before he spoke. The move was excruciating. "Why did you save me?" he asked softly.

Jack wasn't expecting that question. He paused, confused, "What?"

Charlie repeated, "Why did you save me, if you couldn't save her? I promised to protect her. If she's gone I shouldn't be here either. You should have let me die."

Jack was stunned. He had saved this guy's life. He wasn't exactly expecting a thank you, but he certainly didn't expect to be blamed for it either. Jack struggled to come up with some comforting words in the face of Charlie's obvious despair, but bedside manner had never been his strong suit. "Charlie this isn't over. We're gonna find Claire. You shouldn't give up……"

Just then Charlie turned back and looked at Jack with cold, lifeless eyes, "Why do you always have to save everyone?"

Charlie lay in his bed for the rest of the morning, drowning in his own thoughts. Several people came by to check on him. His closest friends asked how he was doing; the others just stood a few feet away and stared like rubberneckers on a highway passing a grisly accident. Charlie ignored them equally. By midday Kate brought him some food but he ignored that too.

The only thing that brought Charlie to his senses that day was the sound of Locke returning from his search. He and Boone had taken a separate trail when the path they were following with Jack and Kate had split in two. Immediately upon seeing Locke there was a commotion in the caves, the sounds of the frightened, ignorant masses clamoring for some scrap of news. Forgetting the pain in his neck, Charlie raised his head to see what was happening. He looked for any sign of Claire but she was not there. As the realization hit, the pain in his neck returned, and he carefully lay back down.

Charlie saw Jack approach Locke and watched with attention as they appeared to swap information. When he could no longer stand it, he cried out with effort, "Locke! Locke!"

Locke rushed to Charlie's side. In those first brief moments, Jack explained what had happened. "Charlie, how are you feeling?" asked Locke.

Charlie ignored the question. He had too many of his own. He struggled to lift himself up on his elbow. The pain was evident and Jack, who had come up behind Locke, resisted the urge to lay him back down.

"Did you find her? Did you find anything?" Charlie pleaded, desperately.

Locke looked at Jack before responding, as if he were getting Jack's approval before delivering his patient bad news. "Not yet, Charlie. The trail went cold. But we're going to go back out and try and pick it up again." Locke didn't really have hope of finding a trail, but after seeing the state that Charlie was in, he felt he had to offer him something to cling to.

Charlie searched Locke's face for any more information he could glean. Finally, he said "When you go out again I'm going with you."

Locke and Jack exchanged looks. "I don't think that's such a good idea" said Locke off of Jack's expression.

"Well I don't care what you think" said Charlie. "As long as Claire's still out there, I'm going with you." As he said these last words, Charlie made his first concentrated effort to sit up. He managed it, but could not avoid crying out in pain as he felt a sharp stab in his chest. He put an arm protectively around himself.

This time Jack could not hold himself back. He put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and made eye contact, "Charlie, stop. You're not helping Claire by dragging yourself through the jungle in this condition. You need to take care of yourself right now."

"Don't you get it?" Charlie shouted, pushing Jack's hands away, "I don't bloody care about myself!" Whatever activity had been going on around them seemed to stop suddenly. The only sound was that of the waterfall as it cascaded down to the pool below. Charlie had forgotten all about so desperately wanting water earlier.

Charlie was aware of the attention he was receiving and grew uncomfortable. He lowered his voice and said tearfully, "I failed her."

Locke looked at the damaged young man with pity, "Charlie, this isn't your fault. We could all share blame in this, but that's a waste of energy. We're going to go back and look again, but your job right now is to stay here and get better. For Claire."

Charlie was already exhausted from the fight and knew he wasn't going to win anyway. It didn't take much prodding from Jack this time for Charlie to lie back down and go to sleep. He was so tired he slept through the night.

_Charlie opened his eyes to find the caves quiet and empty. Where is everybody, he wondered. He quickly sat up and was surprised to find that he was in no pain. He reached up and felt his neck but there were no bruises. Am I dead, he asked himself. The caves seemed larger, and there was no sign that anyone was living there; not a bag, a bed or a campfire in sight, and yet there was somehow enough ambient light that Charlie could see. _

_He got up and walked. "Hello?" he called. He spotted movement near the cave exit. He tried to run but instead only felt himself drifting slowly towards the sounds he now heard. Suddenly, stepping around the cave wall a vision appeared in front of him. Claire. Charlie stared but found he couldn't speak. He felt frozen but he wasn't afraid, as if this was all perfectly normal. _

"_Charlie, I'm going to show you where to find me," said Claire. Her voiced sounded ethereal, other worldly. "But you have to hurry. Ethan will be back soon and he is going to kill me."_

_Charlie found his speech returning, "Claire, I……" but before he could say anything, Claire turned and walked off into the jungle. Somehow Charlie knew he was supposed to follow and he did._

_Charlie kept pace behind Claire as he followed her through the jungle, taking note of familiar landmarks on his path. He didn't have a natural sense of direction, so he tried his best to concentrate in order to recall the trail later, because he sensed he was meant to. They walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Every so often he would pass something he didn't recognize at all._

_Claire stopped. She was standing at the base of a tall rock face. Without a word she turned and looked back at Charlie, raised her arm and pointed to the rock. Charlie was confused at first, was this where I would find Claire? Then he looked to where she was indicating and he realized she was pointing out a signpost of sorts. Charlie examined the rock up close but saw nothing peculiar. Then he stepped back and viewed the rock from a distance. It looked like the profile of an old man, withered and bent, wearing a hat on his head. Charlie knew that if he saw this rock again, he would remember._

**Chapter Three**

By the time Charlie awoke the next morning everyone had begun their day. It had now been two days since the incident and people were getting back to their lives. Very few people remained in the caves; most had gone out to the beach, as if they all thought simultaneously that a change of scenery would do them good.

Once he was fully awake Charlie realized he could recall his dream from the night before. Normally he had a hard time remembering his dreams but this one was clear as day, so Charlie knew there was something different about it. He now knew where to look for Claire. He had to find that rock that looked like an old man. Charlie wondered if he should tell anyone, maybe find some others who could help him search. But after his confrontation with Jack and Locke yesterday, Charlie knew they would only try and prevent him from going. He would have to find a way on his own. The first goal was to get up.

Charlie carefully pushed himself up to a sitting position. Although it was still painful, already he felt a bit stronger than he had a day before. For the first time since his near death, Charlie believed he could actually do something.

From his location he looked across the empty cave and saw Locke sitting and sharpening his knives. What's he doing here, thought Charlie with alarm, when he's supposed to be out looking for Claire? The sight made Charlie angry and he became certain that finding Claire was going to be entirely up to him. Charlie watched and waited in silence, gathering his strength. He hoped that eventually Locke might take a break or need something and would lay down his knife and walk away. Then it happened and Charlie made his move.

Walking took effort but Charlie's determination drove him on. With one swift motion, Charlie swept by Locke's area, picked up the knife and headed off into the jungle in search of a familiar rock.

Charlie dragged himself through the jungle, each step becoming more difficult. As his breathing grew more labored with exertion the pain in his chest returned, but Charlie tried his best to ignore it. He searched everywhere for familiar signs that marked the trail that Claire had shown him in his dream. He would recognize something, a tree or a bush, but then he would notice something else that appeared different, changed somehow. Charlie grew frustrated. He hoped that the distorted quality of dreams didn't interfere with his ability to follow the trail, but as he pressed on he felt less certain of what he remembered. Maybe he just needed a break, he thought, and he sat down on a rock to catch his breath.

While seated, he began to feel dizzy and he blinked several times to shake the feeling. He had to find that rock before the others realized he was gone and came looking for him. Without proof Charlie suspected they would never believe that he knew where to find Claire. He could imagine what they'd think if he told them it came to him in a dream. He didn't know what to do next so in exasperation he exclaimed out loud, "Claire, where are you?" as if begging God to show him a sign.

As if in response, Charlie heard voices calling out. It sounded like several voices overlapping each other in some kind of audio loop. He strained to listen. He couldn't make out all the voices but he was certain that among them he recognized Ethan saying, "Hello there." It was the last thing he remembered Ethan saying before he took them. Layered under Ethan's voice Charlie could also discern the voice of Claire repeating "Charlie" over and over, the voices making a surreal symphony to Charlie's ears. The sounds were like music to Charlie. The loop had a rhythmic quality and it made him smile as he easily determined the direction and rose to follow.

After his lunch break, Locke returned to his task of sharpening his knives. He intended to go back out to look for Claire and he wanted to be prepared. When he had first returned from the search Locke had thought that there was no where left to look. Then he saw Charlie and he knew he didn't want to let the young man down. After helping Charlie overcome his heroin addiction, Locke realized he had a soft spot for the musician. He felt he couldn't give up until he had truly done all he could do. Locke gave his search some more thought that morning with a clearer head and he knew he had not yet exhausted all means. There were still places he hadn't looked.

Locke sat down at his place and reached down to pick up his knife. It was no longer there. Someone had taken it. Since the caves were empty there were no witnesses to ask, but Locke already had a suspect. He crossed the cave to where Charlie had been sleeping. He was gone. Locke turned and went off in search of a new trail.

The voices grew louder as Charlie got closer. He felt like he was hot on the trail now. Charlie moved quickly through the brush using the knife in his hand to beat back the jungle foliage that stood in his way. He grew tired again from the effort and his vision was blurring, but he relied on his keen ears to guide him. As the pain in his chest grew more intense Charlie began to sweat and tremble, but he felt he was so close that he forced himself ahead. He stumbled over every branch and stone in his wake. The sounds were now making a cacophony of noise in his head and he resisted the urge to cover his ears.

Finally, with one last show of strength Charlie flung aside a thick branch and there it was. The rock. It stood right in front of him just as he had seen it in his dream, with the old man's hat perched high on his head and his arthritic body curled and hunched over. Charlie took one long look and then his vision left him. He felt the jungle floor spinning beneath him as he fell, bringing the knife down across his left wrist as he hit the ground. He never saw the blood as it pumped from his arm.

**Chapter Four**

Charlie woke to find himself back in the caves. He was so disoriented that for a moment he thought that he had dreamed the entire thing. Then he felt a throbbing pain in his wrist and he remembered. He raised his arm and saw that his wrist was now heavily bandaged. So it did happen, thought Charlie with satisfaction, I found the rock.

Jack was just a few feet away when he saw Charlie move. Since Locke had brought him back bleeding and unconscious from the jungle Jack had not left his side. Now he wanted an explanation, although from the facts on the ground Jack thought he could piece together what had happened pretty well.

"Hey" said Jack, performing a visual inspection of Charlie at the same time as he greeted him. By the time Locke had found him Charlie had lost a lot of blood and now he appeared sickly pale, causing the multicolored bruises on his neck to stand out in sharp contrast.

"Jack," said Charlie, breathlessly, "Jack I have to tell you something……"

"Why'd you do it?" Jack interrupted.

Charlie was confused. It sounded like an accusation. What was he talking about? "Do what? I went looking for Claire."

"Charlie" Jack continued, "Locke found you in the middle of the jungle passed out with a knife in your hand and your wrist slashed. You weren't looking for anyone. You tried to kill yourself." Jack appeared angry, his expression saying, I saved your life damn it, how dare you try and take it away?

Charlie was shocked. Convincing Jack that he knew how to find Claire was going to be harder than he thought. Jack's interpretation of the facts seemed so plausible that for an instant Charlie almost believed it himself. Then he came to his senses.

"No. No, Jack listen to me" Charlie insisted, "I was out looking for Claire. I had this dream last night about a rock that looked like an old man. Claire came to me and showed me where to find it. I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I took one of Locke's knives and went out myself." Charlie paused to catch his breath before continuing, "I found it Jack. I found the rock. It's the last thing I remember. I got dizzy, I must have passed out and fell on the knife. But it was there, the rock was there."

Jack shook his head, "There was no rock Charlie, and there was no trail other than your own."

"Jack please," pleaded Charlie, "You have to believe me. Claire said he's gonna kill her and that we have to hurry."

Jack was growing more skeptical and concerned by the minute. Charlie was becoming agitated. Jack put a hand on his arm, "Charlie listen," said Jack, "You've been through a major trauma. Even though it wasn't your fault I understand you blame yourself and now you're anxious to find Claire. I know this all seems very real to you, but it's possible that you're imagining it. It could just be your mind's way of dealing with things……so you could be a hero and redeem yourself."

Charlie stared at Jack, his anger rising above his exhaustion, "Listen Dr. Freud. This is not about me. I'm telling you I can find Claire!"

Jack responded, "You've lost a lot of blood. Even if what you say is true if you tried to get up right now you'd collapse in a heap. You are in no condition to do anything, do you get that? You are killing yourself one way or another and you're not doing Claire any favors. You have to rest."

Charlie stopped arguing as his eyelids became heavy. A minute later he was asleep.

**Chapter Five**

A short time later Hurley returned to the caves. He had heard about what Charlie had done and wanted to see him. Over the past two days Hurley realized that he had been avoiding Charlie. Whether it was his own unique brand of guilt or just his base discomfort over being around the ill and depressed, Hurley now realized that he hadn't been a very good friend. Now Charlie ran off into the jungle and almost got himself killed again. Hurley felt he owed him a visit.

Charlie was asleep, looking ghostly white, when Hurley arrived at Jack's makeshift infirmary. Hurley sat down next to him, keeping him company until he awoke. After about a half hour he noticed that Charlie was talking in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. Just a dream, Hurley thought. Then Charlie started to squirm and breathe heavily and Hurley made out his words.

"No, no Ethan don't" Charlie's eyes remained closed but he reached up for his neck, pulling at something that wasn't there. He coughed.

Hurley stood up and took a step back. He had heard once that you should never wake up a person having nightmares. Or was that sleepwalking? He could never remember. Hurley stood transfixed for a moment and then realized he had to do something because Charlie was gasping for air while still in a deep sleep.

"Charlie?" said Hurley as he gently shook his friend's shoulder. Instantly Charlie's eyes snapped wide open and he screamed as he grabbed Hurley's forearm in a death grip.

"Dude, calm down" said Hurley, "It was just a dream. You were dreaming."

After a few seconds Charlie came to his senses and he relaxed.

"Aw man, are you alright?" asked Hurley.

Charlie considered his friend. Jack didn't believe him. Locke wouldn't believe him. Maybe Hurley……

"Hurley" tried Charlie, "you have to help me find Claire. I know where to look but no one believes me. I need your help, mate."

Hurley looked hard at Charlie, trying to determine his level of sanity, "I don't know if it's a question of believing you, dude. I think they're just worried about you. You look sort a like uh……death."

Charlie sighed in exasperation. Not him too. "Hurley I'm fine. I'll prove it to you" said Charlie, as he started to push himself up to a sitting position. "I'm okay, really. It's Claire everyone should be worried about and they're not."

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea, dude" said Hurley, taking a step closer. He looked like he was about to fall right over and Hurley wanted to be in reach to catch him if he had to.

"Hurley, listen. I found this rock out in the jungle. Ow!" Charlie felt a stab from his ribs and doubled over. Hurley had seen enough. He called for Jack.

"Jack! Jack, over here!" yelled Hurley over his shoulder as he held onto Charlie. Jack raced over and the two of them eased him back down on the cot.

Charlie's eyes were shut tight, his face contorted with pain. He was drifting off again muttering between breaths, "Why won't you believe me……why won't anyone believe me……"

Jack and Hurley exchanged looks, neither knowing what to do about Charlie by that point.

_Many hours passed. Charlie woke to the familiar sensation of feeling physically whole. Determined to add another piece to the puzzle, he jumped off the cot and looked for Claire. He found her as he expected and followed her once again out into the jungle. _

_Claire said nothing but appeared to glide through the jungle. Charlie was surprised to find himself keeping up with her with very little effort. They passed the old man rock and continued on. Charlie resumed the practice of taking mental notes of each distinguishing landmark that he passed. This time he knew better than to try to speak. What mattered was where they were going. _

_Charlie looked over at Claire and noticed that she stopped. He came out through the tall grass and saw that Claire stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking a ravine. He wondered what this could mean. He stepped closer towards the edge and looked down, seeing only an endless chasm of rock. As Charlie peered down he sensed someone standing next to him, someone much larger, looking down into the chasm as he was. He turned to the side and stood face to face with Ethan wearing a maniacal grin._

Charlie woke up startled back in the caves. His heart was racing. It was late at night, almost dawn and everyone was asleep. This time, Charlie wasn't going to wait until morning and hope to sneak off. He rolled off the cot and quietly slipped away.

**Chapter Six**

Charlie found the old man rock easily. He was surprised at how close it actually was to their camp. Charlie didn't know if it was his weakened condition or his failed sense of direction that made it appear much further last time. At any rate, he was now certain where he needed to go to find the cliff.

As he hiked along he realized that although he was a step closer, he still did not know exactly where to find Claire. All he had was his faith that his dreams where leading him somewhere. He didn't know what the cliff had to do with it or the old man rock for that matter. All he knew was that he had to keep going, because he was the only one even looking for her, and he had made a promise that he wouldn't leave her.

Charlie came through the tall grasses at the jungle's edge and stood at the summit of the cliff. He looked down into the ravine just as he had in his dream, then he admonished himself for half expecting to see Ethan there. Maybe they're right and you really are stark raving mad, thought Charlie. He stood at the cliff's edge wondering where to go next.

His thoughts were interrupted by sounds behind him. Charlie pivoted around and almost lost his balance. He saw Jack, Kate and Locke coming towards him. They looked terrified, and Jack began to speak to Charlie as if he were a suicidal jumper standing out on a ledge.

"Charlie," said Jack, hands out in front of him, "please just come away from there. We can talk about this."

Charlie was confused but then he realized their misunderstanding. They think I'm here to end it all, he thought, not without a measure of amusement. Quickly, he realized he just may be able to use this to his advantage.

"Claire led me here," said Charlie, "and she wants me to find her. If you don't help me look I swear I'll jump."

Kate tried next, "Charlie it's okay. Just come back with us and we'll figure out how to find Claire together."

"No, you don't get it," said Charlie, getting frustrated again, "I know where to find her, you have to follow me. She said we need to hurry. She's in danger and we're wasting time."

As he finished speaking, Charlie became lightheaded. He still had not fully recovered from his unintentional bloodletting of the day before. He grabbed his head and started to sway. Jack's commanding voice brought him back to attention.

"Okay," said Jack, "We'll go with you. We believe you. Just come and lead the way."

Charlie was relieved to at last have some support. The only problem was he had misled them a bit. So far he had only been led to the cliff side in his dream. In his zeal to convince the others that he knew where to find Claire he had led them to believe that he knew exactly where she was only he didn't. He now had to fake it and hope for another sign. Feigning confidence he didn't feel, he made his best guess about the direction and led on.

The group walked for a mile in the intense heat. Along the way Charlie had told them about his first dream which led him to the rock and the second which led him to the cliff. Both had turned out to be right where he had seen them. He also mentioned the voices which pulled him along. Locke, Kate and Jack exchanged looks of concern behind Charlie's back.

Charlie led the group along waiting for some sign but there was none. He felt the pain in his chest return and he needed to take a break. They all sat down and took out their water bottles. Kate had an extra one that she handed to Charlie.

"Where to now?" asked Jack, as he watched Charlie drain the bottle. Charlie was reluctant to concede defeat. If he admitted to them that he didn't know where Claire was they'd never believe him again, and he felt the answer was tantalizingly close. Charlie looked around him in anguish, desperate for a clue. Suddenly he thought he spotted something in the jungle ahead of them, a small flash of light.

"There, this way" Charlie called and got up to follow with the others close behind. Charlie took six steps and then his world faded to black. He slumped to the ground. None of his companions seemed surprised.

Jack held up Charlie's empty water bottle as Kate looked at him and smiled, "oldest trick in the book but it works every time." The sedative was a dirty trick but they knew it was necessary.

Locke bent to lift a sleeping Charlie. "Let's get him back to camp, and this time we keep a 24 hour watch on him."

**Chapter Seven**

_Charlie opened his eyes and again found himself back at the jungle resting place only now he was alone. He looked around and saw no sign of Jack, Kate or Locke. For some reason, Charlie was not concerned because it felt as thought he was supposed to be there. He was sitting and awaiting a sign, something to tell him where Claire was. _

_He looked straight ahead and saw a flash of light at the edge of the jungle where the clearing ended. He got up and ran to the spot. He entered the jungle and saw nothing. He looked around patiently, waiting for another sign. Then it came--another flash, like sunlight reflecting off of a mirror. Charlie followed on deeper into the dense forest. He heard the sound of a running stream and suddenly the water lay right in front of him. Across the stream he saw what he thought was the carcass of an animal, curled up and laying peacefully on the jungle floor. He crossed the stream and went closer and realized it was not an animal at all. It was Claire and she was alive._

With all his strength Charlie struggled to wake himself up, fighting against exhaustion and the effects of a strong sedative. Child's play, thought Charlie, I'm used to much stronger drugs than that. It had been hours and the effects of the drug were beginning to wear off. Charlie willed himself awake.

This time Jack was on him immediately, making sure he wasn't attempting to run off again.

"Don't even think about it Charlie" said Jack, "I'll tie you down if I have to."

Charlie ignored the threat. He knew he had to try one last time, and this time he had no intention of going alone. "Jack I saw her. I saw Claire. I know where she is now. You have to come with me."

Jack started to shake his head and make some protest but before he could, Charlie pressed on, "I'm not crazy. Every time I sleep I see a little more of the trail. First it led me to the rock and I found it. Then it led me to the cliff. That cliff you saw. I dreamed it. I knew where it was. Now I saw Claire." Charlie was encouraged. He could tell by Jack's changing expression that he had his attention. "We were close Jack. If you hadn't knocked me out with your bloody pills we would have found her. She was there, in the jungle across a stream, and we may already be too late."

Jack sighed heavily and took a hard look at Charlie before asking, "Are you sure about this?"

Charlie knew he had him now, so he played his last card, the guilt card. "Jack, do you remember what happened when Ethan first took Claire and me? Claire was having dreams, she was sleepwalking. She dreamed that someone was coming to attack her and hurt her baby. I remember that you tried to sedate her too. You didn't believe her. But she was right."

Charlie's argument was so convincing that Jack now felt cornered. At least he reasoned, if he's going to go traipsing off into the jungle again he'll have his doctor with him this time. What could happen? And they may even find Claire which of course they all wanted. Charlie had just seemed so irrational, but suddenly, it all seemed to make sense.

"Okay," said Jack, "Let's go." He extended a hand and helped Charlie up.

The two set off once again down a familiar path. As they walked, Jack finally brought up something that had been weighing on his mind. He turned to Charlie and asked casually, "So, do you still wish I had left you to die?"

Charlie looked up. He had forgotten about that, and he felt bad that he had clearly hurt Jack when he said it. "Nah," said Charlie smiling, "Sorry about that mate. I know you owed me one after that cave-in. Guess that makes us even now."

Jack smiled and they continued on in silence. After another mile, he noticed that Charlie was having difficulty keeping up. Jack was reminded that although he was putting on a brave show of it, Charlie was still injured.

Jack looked back over his shoulder, "You alright? You need a break."

Charlie stopped for a minute to catch his breath with one arm wrapped around his chest, "It's okay. We need to get to her."

Jack knew better than to try and force Charlie to take another break. Instead he went back to where he stood, put an arm around him and helped him along. "Just tell me where to turn," said Jack.

They reached the jungle edge and entered it, Jack following Charlie's directions until they found the stream. By now Charlie was completely out of breath.

"Over there." Charlie panted as he pointed to the prone form on the ground.

Jack left Charlie sitting at the edge of the stream and he ran across to where she lay. As soon as he checked her life signs he looked up at Charlie and gave him a thumbs up, "She's okay" called Jack. Then Claire began to stir. Charlie smiled and finally broke down and cried with relief and exhaustion. It was over. Claire was back, and he had saved her.

**THE END**


End file.
